The Hand and the Lights
by JediDragonRider22
Summary: Thor and Jane happily welcome their second daughter into their lives, but their joy is interrupted all to soon... by Loki, or rather, his Hand, Narvi, who also just so happens to be his own daughter. After Torrun and Lili are kidnapped, Thor stops at nothing to get them back, even if it means ... (see full summary in story.) [Fosterson, possibly a little Romanogers, but we'll see.]
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: Thor and Jane happily welcome their second daughter into their lives, but their joy is interrupted all to soon... by Loki, or rather, his Hand, Narvi, who also just so happens to be his own daughter. After Torrun and Lili are kidnapped, Thor stops at nothing to get them back, even if it means freeing Loki from his prison and giving him what he needs in his next attempt at world domination. The Avengers find it hard to intervene with a Thunder god's family values, but something needs to be done. This mission will be impossible without his help, but if he's fighting against them, anything is possible.**_

 _ **Setting: Probably sometime between Thor and Thor: the Dark World, after The Avengers. **_

_**Canon Changes: This story obviously doesn't follow canon, because, unless they are hidden, Jane and Thor have no children in the current Marvel Cinematic Universe. Other than this, it fits fairly well into what MCU has already laid out for us.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _**I do not own Marvel or any of it's characters, only any OC's that may come up during the story.**_

* * *

"She smiled at me today," Jane said proudly upon Thor's entrance into their home.

Thor smiled and went over to plant a kiss on his daughter's forehead. She was only a little over a month old, but she brought another happy face into their household. Torrun, their older daughter, was bouncing off the walls with her excitement over being a big sister.

"How was your day?" Jane asked as he set his hammer down on the coffee table.

"Asgard is free from yet another threat, if you want to call them a threat."

"That's good to hear. Torrun's been all over the place today, so I have as well. Lili hasn't been doing much other than sleeping and eating, as usual."

"How have you been doing?"

"Fine: a little tired that's all. Why?"

"Just caring about you."

"I know that look, Thor. What's on your mind?"

"I have to leave in the morning on another mission, Jane."

"But you just got back from one a week ago."

"The Avengers have been assembled once again, in the face of a new foe. My sincerest apologies, love, but it is my duty."

Jane remained silent.

"Jane, it's what needs to be done."

"I just wish you could be around more. Torrun hasn't seen much of you in the entire six years she's been living. She's almost in first grade, and you couldn't even go to her birthday party this year."

"Jane, in my line of work, I can't just take a day off. You know what happened on her birthday."

"Yes, well, maybe you could just let the rest of the Avengers do a little work without you once in a while."

"I'm needed in the line of battle."

"Thor, you're incredibly powerful, but so are they. They could do some things while you stay here for a while. You have a family. Other than Clint, no one else does."

"Barton still joins the team on missions."

"Yes, well… nevermind. I'll be up early to see you off. Lili will be keeping me up all night as it is."

* * *

"Good bye. I love you."

Thor and Jane embraced one last time before he left in the morning. Jane sighed as he flew off toward the Avengers tower. She walked back inside their house, a one-story they had purchased after Jane had moved to New York and Torrun was born. Jane's motor home just wasn't enough to raise a family in.

Jane went to get a drink of water from the kitchen. Their fridge was littered with photographs. Thor was only in a few of them. Jane sighed again as she gazed at the pictures. Thor hadn't been there when Torrun had learned to ride a bike, or when Lili had first smiled. She knew when she had first met him that any relationship between them would be like this, but she didn't realize how much it would mean, how much she needed him around.

Lili started crying and Jane hurried to fetch her from her crib. Lili started to calm down when she saw Jane.

"Shhh-Sh. It's alright, Lili. Mommy's here."

Jane sat down on the edge of her bed. A few minutes later, Lili had fallen asleep and so had Jane's left arm. She gently replaced Lili in her crib and then went back to bed herself. It was only four in the morning, and Torrun would be up by six.

* * *

When Jane woke up, the sun was shining brightly through the window. She jolted up straight in bed, and winced at the sudden pain in her head. She went to get Lili and screamed.

Lili was gone. Jane rushed out of the room, and ran down the hall to Torrun's bedroom. She wasn't there, or anywhere else in the house.

"Torrun! Lili!" Jane called again and again. She checked the yard as well. Nothing. As she went back inside, she noticed the clock on the wall.

4:00 PM.

She had been out for twelve hours.

Her hands shook as she picked up her phone. She could barely dial 9-1-1 without dropping it.

"9-1-1 operator. What's your emergency?"

"Hi, this is Jane Foster. I think I've been drugged, and my daughters have been kidnapped."

* * *

 _ **I promise the other chapters will be longer, but I needed to get this started. I've had the idea for a while now. Expect updates about once a week, maybe sooner. Please review / follow / favorite!**_

 _ **Thanks in advance!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's the next chapter! Thanks to all my readers! I know I just put up the first chapter yesterday, but I got excited over this story, so I had to post another. (: I hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think!**_

"Thor, phone's for you," Tony Stark said, handing his cell phone to the demigod. "It's your wife."

Thor took the phone.

"Jane?"

"It's me. I'm in the hospital."

"What?! Why are you in such a vile place?"

"It's actually pretty nice…" She started crying.

"Jane, are you alright?" Thor was deeply concerned.

"Lili and Torrun are gone."

"What do you mean?"

"They-they were taken. I was drugged. They sent an ambulance when I passed out. I have a mild concussion, and I'll be in the hospital for a day or two. But Lili and Torrun…" She started sobbing: Jane, who was normally very calm and collected, was torn to pieces.

The Avengers had no idea what was going on, but Thor looked deeply hurt.

"Jane, I'm coming." He got off the phone, sat down, and held his head in his hands. It was the first time any of them had seen the thunder god cry.

"Thor, tell me what' going on," Tony asked in the kindest possible voice.

"My daughters were kidnapped."

Everyone went dead silent. All eyes turned to Thor.

"Well, I guess that means we're off the mission. I'll inform SHIELD to send in other agents." That was Steve.

"Steve, we can't just abandon the mission," Tony replied.

"SHIELD has perfectly good agents to put on this. They don't _need_ us."

"Then why would they send us? Steve, think about- "

"About what? I'm sure you don't understand how much family means to some people, but it comes before work, especially when it's not _necessary_ to be at work."

The blow against the Stark family hit home and Tony tensed up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

"No, yes you did. I get it. Fine, call Fury."

"My friends," Thor interrupted. He was on his feet again, but his agony showed in his face. "You don't need to do this. I can handle this. Whoever took my daughters captive is no match for me."

Barton spoke up. "Thor, you could use our help. We'll find them faster."

"Surely this mission is important to SHIELD if they sent all of us on it."

"Thor, you and your family are more important to us than any mission that can be handled without us, even any mission that does need us. Yes, we could finish it faster than other agents, but that doesn't mean them doing it is impossible. I get what it's like to have a family. At least let some of us help. Stark can stay here if he wants. Maybe Banner or Nat can stay also."

"I'm going," Natasha piped up from the corner.

"We all will," said Tony. "It's the right thing to do."

"Well that sounded strange coming from you," Natasha broke the awkward moment.

They all laughed, except Thor. He stared off into the distance, totally ignorant of the world around him. He couldn't help but think about the conversation he had had with Jane before he left, about how little time he had with Torrun and Lili. What if that's all the time he would ever have?

A single tear rolled down his cheek.

* * *

"So you have no idea what happened? No recollection of being drugged?"

Thor and Steve were at the hospital with Jane. She would get to leave that afternoon.

"No, it was four in the morning when I went back to bed. Lili had just fallen asleep and when I woke back up…" She broke off and bit her lip, trying to stop a fresh flow of tears.

"Thank you. We'll be gone now," Steve said before exiting the room. He decided to give the couple some time alone.

"What do you think will happen to them?" Jane asked as the two embraced.

"I don't know. But whoever took them, I'll find them."

"How?"

"They must want something from us, Jane. Whatever price we have to pay, we'll pay it if we have to. If there's no other way. I'll do anything for you and our children. We will find them Jane. Besides, we have the world's best team on the case."

"I love you."

"All the evil in the world couldn't separate me from my family, not in a thousand years."

* * *

"Whoever took Torrun and Lili has to have a way of feeding a six-year-old and an infant, along with access to illegal drugs. Surely that can narrow things down a bit, "Steve said n the Avengers tower the next day.

Tony replied without looking up from a computer file. "We're not looking for an average drug dealer who could tell us who he sold it to. This guy had access to chloroform. It's a sedative that can be used to kidnap people, which may have been how he got Torrun out without screaming. He also used it on Jane. She didn't wake up until later that afternoon, so it must have been a pretty strong dose, possibly leading to the headache and drowsiness, unless he mixed it with another drug. She doesn't remember ever waking up or being drugged, so that could liken that possibility. We don't know what other drug could have been used at the moment, but for now, we have a small lead. There can't be too many places around where you can get a hold of chloroform." He pointed to the screen. On it was a list of various websites and locations of supposedly abandoned building. He was about to start speaking when Thor's phone rang.

He picked it up, expecting Jane.

"Hello?"

"If you want your daughters back, you will do what I ask." Thor paled.

"Thor, what is it." Thor didn't respond.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"My name is Narvi. You may have heard of me. I am his Hand. Next time I call you, I shall expect you to do what I ask. For no, lose the Avengers."

Thor hung up after that.

"Thor, what is it?"

Thor looked at the Captain as he headed for the door.

"Loki."

* * *

 _ **Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yeah, I know. Two chapters in one day and three chapters in two days, but 1) I'm really into this story and want to write when I have the ideas fresh in my mind, 2) I know you guys want updates, and 3) the website's not working entirely correctly so the story hasn't gone to the top of the list since I published it. Hopefully this one will do the trick.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_

* * *

"Only Thor would say 'Loki' and then just walk out," Tony Stark said later to the team, annoyed.

"Whoever was on the phone, it wasn't Loki," Jane, who was out of the hospital replied. "Thor told me he was in prison in Asgard. As far as I know, he's still there. It couldn't have been him."

"Oh, so he just randomly says 'Loki' right before mysteriously disappearing?"

"No, but I don't understand how Loki could be tied to the kidnapping."

"Join the club," Clint replied. "Is there anyone close enough to Loki to kidnap someone for him?"

All eyes turned to Jane. She thought for a moment before replying.

"Not that I can think of, no. His wife, Sigyn, died in a recent assault on Asgard. She couldn't have done this."

"Loki was married?" Tony asked, surprised.

"Yes, but it was sort of a secret. Anyway, she's gone now. She's not important. What's important is getting Lili and Torrun back."

"Then we're back at square one, I guess."

"Not really," Tony replied. "We still have what I came up with."

"About chloroform?" Steve replied. "If we're dealing with Loki and whoever he's working with, that's out of the picture. Asgardians are far beyond our knowledge. We have no leads right now."

"Fine, then. What's your brilliant idea?"

"Has anyone tried calling him?"

They all looked at each other with blank expressions.

Steve pulled out his phone.

"Let's try that then."

"Wait," Jane interrupted before Steve could press 'call'. "Let me call him."

It took three tries before Thor picked up his phone.

"Jane?"

"Yes, Thor. It's me where are you?"

"After my phone conversation yesterday, I made a brief visit to Asgard, to seek advice from my father and fellow warriors."

"Why did you not tell us?"

"Jane, meet me at the house. Don't bring anyone else. I have to tell you something."

Jane ended the call and picked up her stuff.

"I have to go."

"Where?"

"Thor needs me!" she called back after reaching the top of the stairs.

After she had left, Tony piped up. "What is it with that family and disappearing?"

Steve shot him a look.

* * *

Jane entered their home to find Thor standing in the living room.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Loki has taken our daughters."

"Thor, that's impossible. I thought he was locked up."

"He was; he still is in fact."

"Then how could he have taken Torrun and Lili?"

"Indirectly. It was Narvi who took them."

"Who's that?"

"His Hand, or so she calls herself. She's Loki's daughter."

"What? Just a few months ago, I found out he had a wife, but you failed to mention they had a daughter!"

"She is terrible, known as the god of wrongdoing. Her heart is cold; she tried turning against her own parents in Asgard. She was the one who led the attack that killed her mother, along with hundreds of Asgardian warriors. Afterward, Loki convinced her to work for him in his attempts at taking over Midgard. After he was captured and put in his cell in the Asgardian prison, she disappeared. Even Heimdel cannot see her. She has shrouded her presence from anyone's view… until now. That phone call, it was from her. She took our daughters."

"Where has she taken them?"

"No one knows. Probably out of Midgard, possibly into a forbidden realm. Our options are very limited, Jane."

"What do we do?"

"Whatever Loki asks."

"What?! Thor, think staright. There has to be another way."

Thor headed for the door.

"What does he want? Do you know?"

Thor left the house and started to bring his hammer up to fly.

"Thor, what are you doing?"

He was hovering now. He looked down at Jane.

"Getting our daughters back."

And then he was gone, leaving behind only a smoldered patch of runes on their lawn.

* * *

"Brother, what have you done with my daughters?" Thor demanded of Loki as he stood outside his prison cell.

Loki smirked. "I have done nothing. I haven't touched a hair on their little heads at all. In fact, I have never even seen them."

"That is not what I meant! Narvi took them. Where?"

"No, no, no. Let's not get angry. That's not how this works. If I wanted them kidnapped, I wouldn't just hand them back to you on a silver platter." He spat the last word out.

"What do you want?" Thor asked through gritted teeth.

"Freedom," Loki whispered with a snarl. "I can help you find your daughters, who, I must add, are being perfectly cared for by my own. But you must free me first; then I will tell you what I want for their safe return."

* * *

"Whoah, whoah-whoah. Slow down. First… Loki has a wife. Now… Loki has a daughter who turned out to be a little monster who grew up to be a big monster."

"Tony, please stop it with the smart comments," Steve told him. "It's not helping Jane get her kids back."

"He said her name was Narvi, and she must have some sort of power if she led an attack on Asgard and shrouded herself from Heimdel's vision."

"Great, so the big monster has Daddy's powers."

"Tony!"

"Sorry, Cap. Can't help it."

"Well, try to be helpful instead of rude."

He turned back to Jane. "Where's Thor now?"

"I don't know. He said he was getting our daughters back. That's all he said."

"Worst case scenario, he gives Loki exactly what he wants."

"That's probably exactly what he'll do."

"Then let's hope it's not much."

"Loki doesn't just want ransom money, that's for sure."

* * *

 _ **Please review! I need reviews! Thank you to my one reviewer for this story already, Agentofshield27!**_


	4. Chapter 4

"It would be treason to let you out of Asgard," Thor told Loki, desperate and annoyed at the same time.

"If you want your daughters back, you'll do as I say. Besides, it's not like you've never committed treason before."

"Loki, that was different. Asgard was in peril."

"Actually, it really wasn't. If I know you, and I really do, brother, then this is more important than the pride that lead you to treason last time."

Thor remained silent, thinking. He would be betraying his friends and his Asgardian family by freeing Loki, but he would be betraying his wife and daughters if he did not. It wasn't a very hard decision.

"If that is the way it must be."

* * *

It was relatively easy to free Loki from prison. Thor knocked out the guards and then allowed Loki access out of his prison cell.

The rest was a bit trickier. Loki disguised them both as guards, which made the pair slightly less inconspicuous. They had no means of travel, so slipping away unnoticed proved difficult. More than once, Loki had to convince fellow Asgardians that nothing was amiss. Of course, once the prison was breached, alarms went up. They had only a short amount of time to get out of Asgard.

"Where to now, brother?" Thor asked Loki after they had started running.

"I told you before that there are other ways between the realms."

Loki's 'other way' was only a little while off, and they were getting along with little trouble… at least, they were for a while. Two other guards spotted them shortly before they left. Thor started to fly off towards them.

"Don't, brother. They won't reach us in time."

The two escaped into a mountain pass and came out in the middle of nowhere… back in Midgard.

"Well, that went pleasantly well."

"Those two spotted us, and you didn't let me take them down! They can report to Father what we have done!"

"Calm down, Thor. It's not as if he would never find out. Besides, no one will know where to look."

"Your deception and trickery can only take us so far."

"Hopefully that will be far enough."

"Now, what do you want for my daughters?"

"I need your help. No one in Midgard trusts me anymore. But they trust you, do they not?"

"What do you want?!"

"Well, first I need my scepter back."

"Loki, that's insane. Hydra has a hold of you scepter."

"Well, in that case, we can work together on that."

"Is that all you want? My help to reclaim your scepter?"

"No. I also need to disable the Avengers. I need access to their database. And I can't have them getting in my way. Don't worry, Narvi will be of much help."

"Why? Why do you need the Avengers down?"

Loki laughed. "Think about it, brother. Isn't is obvious?"

* * *

"I want my mommy," Torrun told her captor.

"Quiet, you pest. You'll get your mother back when my Master has what he needs."

Torrun started to cry. She had no idea where she was, she had no one with her except her baby sister, and her captor had done nothing but act coldly and speak harshly to her the whole time.

"There, there, you little beast. Stop it! Stop it right now!"

"Do you miss your mommy?"

The question caught Narvi off-guard. She hadn't seen her mother in so very long. She killed her mother. And then she had gone into her father's care. Before her mother had gone, she had never even considered working for Loki. Did she miss Sigyn? Did sh-

"Stop it!" She screamed into the air. Torrun backed away.

* * *

"Until Thor makes his next move, we have no leads and no idea what to do."

"Thanks for the positive input, Cap." Tony replied. "We know that Loki wants something from Thor. We don't know what it is, but it can't be that hard to figure out. So far, Loki has done nothing but destroy things, mind control our men, and try to take over the world. What does he want that he doesn't already have?"

"Well, he certainly doesn't need any intelligence from Thor."

"What, Steve?"

"Nothing."

"No, no. I think you just… Was that sarcasm? Or was it… well, don't bother telling me not to then."

"I'm sorry. I can take it back."

"No, no. Please."

"Can you two stop acting like children? We have an actual dilemma here," Natasha interrupted. Clint grinned.

"Right, like I was saying," Tony began again. "Loki wants something from Thor to pursue one of the before-mentioned likely motives."

"Destroying something, mind-controlling someone, or taking over the world?" Clint asked.

"Exactly."

"I'm sorry. That doesn't arrow it down very much."

"Ok, then. What would Loki need that nobody else would know anything about?"

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"He wants something especially important to him, or especially powerful. What would-"

Clint interrupted. "He needs the one thing he can use for all three motives," He looked up at the rest of the team.

"His scepter."

* * *

 _ **I hoped you all liked it! Please, please, please let me know what you think! I'm begging you! Ok, not really, but if you have any suggestions, comments, or questions, or if you just liked the story, or even if you didn't and want to provide constructive criticism, REVIEW!**_

 _ **Thanks in advance!**_


End file.
